Dispensers of air powder mixtures are of two known types: those of aerosol type and those employing manually operable pumps. Aerosol type dispensers are now considered hazardous and the dispensers using manually operable pumps are expensive and tend to plug up with powder when operated quickly and repeatedly.
This invention overcomes these problems by means of a device which does not employ aerosols, is far less expensive than pump type dispensers and will not plug up with powder no matter how quickly or repetitively operated.